


Stargazing

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir July day 2, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 8





	Stargazing

Chat Noir POV

I have been relaxing on the roofs for the past half hour laying down. Father has been pressuring me into choosing my major for college in business; however, I don’t want to do business for my future career. When I tried to tell father that, he immediately ignored every word I spoke and looked at me with disinterest. 

Now I am here, trying to ignore everything that involves my civilian life.

I glance up, and I focus back onto the night sky. The stars above me shine brightly against the black canvas that is the night. Each star has its own worth in which they are different from the others. Sometimes, I wish I could be like a star. Free from being chained from the restricting life I am forced to play a part of. That I can shine to my choosing and can look down and away from the challenges I face daily. 

Hawkmoth. 

Father. 

Schedules. 

Restrictions.

The roof I was on had a circular pattern, and the crevices made its own drawing by itself. No one was coming near me anytime soon, and I doubt Ladybug would be showing up. She has been too busy apparently with commissions and homework. Not to mention becoming the guardian in which she needs to “train” more. Sometimes, it feels she is becoming more distant with me as of lately. I can’t blame her, though, I mean… She’s Ladybug. The guardian. Also, she has to balance her civilian life with her hero life. 

Still, it would be nice to have her with me. 

Something in the night shot across, and I noticed that it was a shooting star. 

_ “Make a wish, Adrien,” my mother’s sweet voice gently whispered. A bright blur passed in the night sky as mére and I huddled closer with blankets covering us. _

_ “I wish father could be with us,” I glanced upwards to see mére frown before smiling at me once again.  _

_ “Pére is just busy, but don’t you worry, mon petit chaton. He will join us when he can.”  _

“Kitty, what are you doing here?” 

I was brought out of my memories when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned my head back, and I saw Ladybug standing behind me in confusion. 

“M’lady, how fur-tunate to see tonight.” I raise myself to a sitting position to see her looking at me with a more concerned look than before. 

“Chaton, it’s almost three in the morning. C’mon, why are you here?” She asked as she came closer walking towards me. 

“I could almost ask you the same thing, m’lady?” I raised my eyebrow at her, and she stiffened up. 

“I…” Her voice was hesitant and dejected. 

“M’lady?”   
“Yes, chaton?” Her head turned to look at me, and I noticed that we both were tired. Tired from the fighting. Tired of the lies we had to say to keep our identities protected. Tired of the life we were brought into by magical jewelry. 

“Do you wish to join me in stargazing tonight?” I asked softly as I held my hand out for her to grab. 

She looked at my hand for a quick second then at my face. Something in her eyes shifted, and she placed her hand instantly into mine. 

I smiled tenderly at her as she returned it back. 

We both were lying down on the roof. Somehow later, our bodies were pressed together, and I remember smelling her intoxicating vanilla and strawberry scent. Nothing to disturbed us, and we kept silent basking with the other person’s presence. 

The sun was starting to rise, and I knew that our time was almost up. Luckily, it was Friday so there was no school in the morning. 

“Chaton?”

“Yes, m’ lady?” I turned my head down to see her staring up at me. Her stare left me breathless every time I glanced at her sky blue eyes. 

“Thank you,” She raised her head and pressed her lips gently, almost like she was afraid if she pressed anything harder, I would break into a million fragments, on my chin/jawline. 

“You’re welcome,” I leaned down and returned the kiss on her forehead and cheek. I held her tightly in my grip wishing in all my being that this could last forever. 

Forever, however, can never exist. 


End file.
